Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to the coordination of radio configuration, measurement configurations, and measurement reports during simultaneous multi-air-interface operation.
Description of Related Art
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to an aggregation or coupling of disparate radio access technologies (RATs) to communicate data between a user equipment (UE) and network equipment. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. A wireless multi-access communication system may use any number of different frequency bands or wireless communication technologies depending on the particular needs of the system. For example, a UE may have several different types of services with varying characteristics to communicate to the network. However, introducing new air-interface technologies to support the different types of services may require development of a new core network.